vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toriko
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Toriko is a renowned Gourmet Hunter and the main protagonist of the Toriko anime and manga series. He is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings", nicknamed "The Glutton" for his abnormally large appetite (as a food serving for 500 people could only get him 1/10 full), with his skill having allowed him to discover roughly 2% of the approximately 300,000 varieties of known ingredients worldwide, which is around 6000 varieties. Toriko is also notable for having a close connection, partnership and affiliation with many of the world's most influential individuals, such as being the combo partner of chef Komatsu (one of the top 100 chefs in the world), the adopted son and apprentice of IGO President Ichiryuu (alongside the other Four Heavenly Kings), the fiancée of Gourmet Research Chief Rin (one of the IGO's highest ranking officials), the adoptive father figure of a Battle Wolf named Terry Cloth (making him the only human known to have ever tamed a Battle Wolf), and is a close ally and friend of the leaders of both the Gourmet Knights (a noble order of Gourmet Hunters) and the Gourmet Yakuza (one of the world's most notable criminal organizations). He is currently seeking the fabled holy ingredient GOD from Acacia's Full Course Menu, the reputedly greatest main dish in the world, and hopes to add it to his own Full Course Menu while also preventing it from falling into the wrong hands, despite this ingredient being sought after by the brutal criminal organization Gourmet Corp. and many other powerful figures. While a powerful warrior in his own right, Toriko's recent endeavors have been mainly focused on entering the vicious Gourmet World. He has been vigorously training in order to enter and survive in its harsh environment and has also learned of the existence of many powerful warriors already capable of entering it. Currently, he's aiming to reach the great ingredient GOD that all of them enter Gourmet World to seek before it falls into the wrong hands. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with combination attacks, 7-C after eating Jewel Meat | 7-C, higher via combination attacks | Low 7-B, 7-A with combination attacks | 6-B | 6-B | 6-A normally. Likely High 4-C with Blue Oni | 5-C | Low 5-B normally, likely higher. At least 5-B with the Red Oni, likely higher. | High 4-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, possibly higher Name: ''' Toriko '''Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Physically 25. 29 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Gourmet Food Provider, One member of the Four Heavenly Kings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inhuman Olfactory (Surpasses that of a dog’s, can use smell alone to fight in complete darkness, although not very effectively, even capable of detecting pheromones with his sense of smell), Incredible Willpower, Shokugi expert (A fighting style based on kitchen utensils, the practitioner simulate utensils with his body and through it gains access to the properties of the utensils), Some kind of precognition and predictive capabilities, Superhuman lung capacity (Can swim underwater for an hour), High level resistance to extreme climates (-70 degrees celsius), Can move flexibly in conditions exceeding 2x normal gravity, Some resistance to poison (He has around 70 antidotes of various poisons in his body), Gourmet Cells (Cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), Limited Flight, Can use Appetite Energy to send out knives and forks, Can control his flying knives and forks remotely (Via Ultimate Routine) and home them in on the targets scent, Regeneration, Can manifest 2 of his 3 onis outside of his body (Which can fight for themselves), Information Manipulation via Devil Sense, Pseudo Reality Warping via Ultimate Routine (Anything Toriko can imagine, becomes reality), Supernatural Luck with Gourmet Luck (Repelled Acacia's Gourmet Punches), Healing and Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Ate AIR that allows him to heal himself incredibly fast and spend a few days in a place where there is no oxygen), Non-Physical Interaction (Drank PAIR that allows him to interact with Food Spirts and see Back Channels), Extrasensory Perception (Drank ATOM that allows him to see invisible Gourmet Matter) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Resisted the bite of a Regal Mammoth for several seconds), higher via combination attacks, Town level after eating Jewel Meat (Destroyed GT Robot) | Town level, higher via combination attacks (Destroyed a small town’s sized iceberg and matched the energy of its fall with a combination, before learning the 13-Ren Kugi Punch) | Small City level+ with punches, Mountain level with Combination attacks | Country level via powerscaling | Country level, higher via combination attacks (At least this high, his casual Flying Forks are a great threat to monsters strong enough to laugh off country busting onslaughts, can potentially send out thousands of country busting attacks at once) | At least Continent level normally. Likely ' Large Star level' with The Blue Oni (Is able to match the Horse King Heracles) | Moon level via powerscaling | Small Planet level normally, likely much higher with the Red Oni's power (Along with Starjun, he used part of the Red Oni's power and created an attack that caused Wolf King Guiness to consider dodging their attack). At least Planet level with the Red Oni, likely higher (Was said to have been one of, if not, the strongest gourment demon of its time) | Large Star level (was capable of harming Acacia as well as countering his punch), possibly higher (After resurrecting and receiving a power up, he was able to attack and even push back current Acacia; even doing an attack that took a chunk of the planet off) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (After Toriko consumed GOD, Center, and his gourmet red demon, he powered up to the point where he punched Neo-Consumed Acacia across the world and caught him without looking, Far superior to Neo at its peak, which consumed countless stars) Speed: High Hypersonic (Performed this feat) | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic (Blocked one of these) | Sub-Relativistic (Able to keep up with Gaoh who dodged this) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic. Likely FTL as the Blue Oni | Relativistic+ via powerscaling from Bambina | At least Relativistic+ | Massively FTL via powerscaling (Kept up with Acacia, who dodged this) | At least Massively FTL via powerscaling (Punched Acacia across the world before he could react) Lifting Strength: Class G (Toriko can easily lift and throw creatures well above the 100 ton range, could lift large chunks of solid rock with one arm while nearly out of energy, can resist the biting force of a Regal Mammoth) | Class G (Could support a multi-million ton ice boulder on one arm before the boulder shattered) | At least Class G (Toriko’s Gourmet Cells have evolved since the Ice Hell arc, and he’s folds stronger by this point, evident by the fact that he can use higher level Kugi Punches) | At least Class T (Carried a bowl of food heavy enough to feed the whole of the human world) | At least Class T | Unknown. At least Class T, possibly Class P (Nosh was able to hold AIR up momentarily, which has a mass equal to the atmosphere of the Earth. Toriko is likely around his level here) | Likely Class P | Class P Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Chopped off the arm of a GT Robot), Town Class after eating Jewel Meat (Destroyed GT Robot) | Town Class (Punched a huge ice boulder weighing 11 million tons into pieces with a lower level Kugi Punch) | Small City Class+ | Country Class (Made a huge fissure with Leg Boomerang, also physically stronger than the Mounturtle which smashed apart Ice Hell) | At least Country Class (Overall, Toriko's striking power is far greater using Ultimate Routine than normally) | At least Continent Class. Likely Large Star Class as the Blue Oni (Able to hurt King Heracles) | Moon Class | Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Town level | Small City level+ | Country level (Withstood continual attacks from the Four Beast for an hour while fighting) | Country level, likely higher | Continent level normally. Likely Large Star level with Blue Oni self (Survived assaults from King Heracles, including a kick that he himself said would have taken him to outer space) | Moon level via powerscaling | Small Planet level normally, likely higher | Large Star level (Took a hit from Acacia. Later survived taking hits from current Acacia) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher via powerscaling from Acacia Stamina: Incredibly high. As of now Toriko can liberally use techniques that cost millions of calories, thanks to his Food Immersion mastery Range: Planetary physically, Stellar with Jet Fork Standard Equipment: A lot of gourmet oriented equipment, have access to Rider Suits (black suits made out of special material that rubs against itself, generating high levels of heat), usually some food to eat to restore his strength Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Toriko has constantly shown his skill in combat and skill to adapt to an opponent superior in another field, this is evident of his battle tactic to draw his opponent into close range where he in turn, would have the battle advantage, his position as a Bishokuya also adds to his skill as a fighter, Food Honor master), doesn’t appear to be fairly book smart, expert in the field of hunting, learned Ultimate Routines to a respectable degree in under a month, when even using it more than 3 times every few months Weaknesses: Ultimate Routine consumes Toriko's caloric reserves at a rapid rate Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Conduct of the King:' Ultimate Routine: A mind technique to increase the success rate and potential of another technique. It's basically the "mind over body" concept taken to the next level. The user creates an image of the technique and concentrates on it in order to make themselves believe, without a doubt, that it will happen (similar to how placebo medicine can work when the patient believes it will work). The drawback is that the "impression" is sensed by those around (similar to how a confident leader can give the "impression" of success; inspiring his followers) and that the extreme concentration and impeccable self-confidence required to perform the technique consumes an enormous amount of energy to maintain. *'Food Honor:' A philosophical practice of the appreciation of your food, which is pursued by seeking perfection of bodily control and power of concentration, and through it achieving enhanced physical ability and supreme energy efficiency (via using your muscles more efficiently). *'Food Immersion:' Secret technique of Food Honor, where the user through complete appreciation of the food is able to receive almost limitless nutrients from it, and also store months worth of nourishment in the body. *'Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. *'Autophagy:' After all of Toriko's normal calorie reserves are used up (usually through fasting or exhaustion) his Gourmet Cells begin to "eat" themselves to supply Toriko with a temporary source of energy (This is represented in Toriko's mind as his true, wild self, eating his human body) . This is extremely dangerous to his health. However, as if he doesn't eat the most delicious thing he can find at the time, he'll die, but if he does, his Gourmet Cells will "level up" giving him increased overall stats, as well as either powering up existing techniques or supplying him with entirely new ones. Autophagy has a time limit of five minutes before Toriko dies. *'Regeneration:' It has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well-prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Toriko's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high-efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti-Gravity Cell Vibration:' Toriko's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in Toriko's body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. *'Essential Oil:' A volatile substance that is emitted by trees, shrubs etc, that has a function as an insecticide for insects. This stopped Tommyrod's powerful bugs from attacking him and is more or less a self defense system created by Toriko's Gourmet Cells to fend off Tommy's insects. *'Evolved Form:' After he ate the Jewel Meat" his muscular body mass was increased, his stats dramatically increased he was emitting a sparkling light all over his body and his wounds were healed (this form was probably for a limited time and has so far been used only once, however, some of the effects of the Jewel Meat" helped him later). *'Gourmet Stand:' Toriko can project his Gourmet Cells outside his body, which takes the shape of his intimidation. As of yet, however, he has only done so subconsciously and he can't control it. *'Knocking:' Toriko is skilled enough to knock one extremely sensitive Puffer Whale within an hour of trying, using just a finger from his 'fork' hand. Later on ,he was able to use the skill on a Grand Land Shark. *'Life Erase:' A technique that erases your presence allowing you to get close to an animal without it being aware. Toriko was able to use this technique almost immediately after seeing Coco use it while hunting Puffer Whale. *'Intimidation:' A visionary optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted demon, many creatures are scared of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). Toriko appears as a hannya demon to both friend and foe. *'Enbu:' Also known as "Monkey Martial Arts." This technique involves syncing up all 60 trillion (60,000,000,000,000) of each individual cell to ward off most forces. This Includes forces such as gravity and physical damage. This technique also lets the user be able to react and recall to certain moments at an incredible speed. For Toriko and the others to understand the feeling of Enbu they had to feel the livid aura of Monkey King Bambina. While feeling this aura Toriko's life flashed before his individual cells eyes, thus syncing them. Toriko and the other heavenly kings were able to react to the sudden changes to the BB pill bugs using this technique and juggled them. They were also doing this while walking up the side of 100g mountain, while warding of the force of gravity. Toriko displayed an incredible use of Enbu, to be able to hold the hand of Bambina in an arm wrestling competition and hold his own. *'Devil Sense:' Toriko uses his enhanced nose to inhale deeply. With his incredible sense of smell, he can learn everything about a target, almost like pulling out the target's soul. Attack Moves *'Kugi Punch (Nail Punch, up to 70-Ren):' After building up power in his arm, Toriko unleashes a flurry of straight punches that appears to hit the target simultaneously, after which the accumulated punches is delivered in quick succession. Toriko can also use long-range versions, launching blasts of kinetic energy likely formed from Appetite Energy, from his fists which pierce through distant targets. **'Twin Kugi Punch (up to 100-Ren, 50 with each arm):' Toriko throws a Kugi Punch with both arms. **'Fork Gauntlet Twin Kugi Punch:' Toriko materializes a Fork Shield on each of his hands and delivers a Twin Kugi Punch. **'Kugi Kick:' Used with Ultimate Routine. Similar to Kugi Punch, only deliver with his leg instead of his fist. **'Fork Kugi Punch (up to 70-Ren):' Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko combines the stabbing power of his Fork with the accumulating Ren power of a Kugi Punch. Toriko can also control and change its course remotely with gestures. **'Mugen (Infinite) Kugi Punch:' Toriko strikes his opponent with a Nail Punch of countless hits using his Red Oni’s arm in a seemingly innumerable amount of times. *'Nail Gun (up to 50-Ren):' By concentrating the Rens of his Kugi Punch into one attack, Toriko deliver the accumulated power of the Rens all at once, without the delay of his normal Kugi Punch. Concentrating the Rens into one attack however, greatly exhausts his muscles. **'Twin Nail Gun:' Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko throws a Nail Gun with both arms. **'Flying Nail Gun:' Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko throws a Nail Gun, projecting a nail that flies towards the opponent. **'Knife Nail Gun (up to 60-Ren):' Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko combines the piercing/slashing power of his Knife with the accumulating Ren power of a Nail Gun. **'Leg Nail Kick:' Used with Ultimate Routine. Toriko throws a Nail Gun with his leg instead of his arm. *'Leg Boomerang:' Toriko kicks and launches a blade shaped like a boomerang. Even if the target dodges it at first, it will return like a boomerang and hit them in the back. **'Twin Leg Boomerang:' Toriko sends two Flying Leg Knives consecutively one after another with his right leg, these ones then synchronize with the same position forming an x-shape before separating symmetrically and flying back at the enemy. *'Ice Pick:' Using his right hand, Toriko places his middle finger over his ring and index fingers. This gives him more piercing power than his "fork". **'Ice Pick Kugi Punch:' Ice pick combined with Nail Punch for even more piercing power. However, putting such force into a punch without a clenched fist may break his fingers, ruining his 'fork' hand for a while. Jet Moves *'Jet Fork:' Toriko uses his standard Fork with Red Demon's left arm. When Toriko uses this attack, streams of steam are seen flowing out of his arm. The range of this attack is long enough to travel up to space. *'Jet Kugi Punch:' Toriko uses Kugi Punch with his Red Oni arm. It is implied that it is quite strong as it was able to clash equally against Teppei's giant wood arm. *'Jet Knife:' Toriko uses his standard Knife with Red Demon's right arm. The arm becomes thin and slender before the attack is launched. It is first used against Guinness, but is dodged. With Starjun's Star Slicer, it cuts a deep chasm into the earth. *'Jet Nailgun:' Toriko uses his Nail Gun with Red Demon's left arm, increasing it's power. This attack appears to be long-ranged as it flies past it's targets into the distance. It is first used against ATOM and PAIR. Defensive Moves *'Fork Shield:' After he was defeated in the Gourmet World, Toriko developed his Fork into a defensive move. After making an arch over his head and then quickly making a horizontal arch in front of him, he creates a fork, composed of Appetite Energy, which covers 360° of his body, acting as a shield capable of stopping attacks from creatures with high capture levels. Initially it required a lot of stamina to maintain the shield. *'Fork Shield:' Toriko combines his Fork Shield with his Nail Punch, thus giving Toriko a multi-layered shield. *'Fork Armor:' Toriko wears multiple small layers of his Fork Shield to coat himself with an armor for protection. It was first used against Starjun's Camp Fire: Strong Flame but it was easily melted. Joint Attacks *'Poison Knocking Nail Punch:' A combo attack done by Toriko and Coco. Coco shoots paralyzing poison and waits for it to take effect while Toriko charges up his Nail Punch. Once the poison paralyzes the target, Toriko hits the the target with his attack. This was used on a Devil Serpent during the Puffer Whale Arc. *'Speed of Sound Nail Punch:' This attack was used against the Nitro in the Gourmet Pyramid. This is a joint forced attack of Toriko working together with Zebra. Toriko prepares for a concentrated Nail Punch and Zebra launches a sound attack which can launch Toriko forward at the speed of sound, making an incredible impact when the attack connects. *'Super Spatula Multiplied Twin Nail Punch:' A powerful joint attack used by Toriko working with Sunny. It was first used to shatter a massive 5000 meter tall mountain, a feat that would be impossible for either Toriko or Sunny individually. Toriko uses his Twin Nail Punch while Sunny uses his Super Spatula to launch the force of the attack at a target while multiplying the force of each punch over many times. *'Dinner of Kings:' A joint attack using the effort and Appetite Energy of all Four Heavenly Kings. The Kings concentrate their all their energy into a ball of pure appetite, which, when launched, turns into a giant all-consuming maw. The attack will then proceed to consume the prey, regardless of the opponents actions, until it is completely eaten, and form into a ball, which harmlessly bursts after some time. One of the greatest advantages of this technique is that it will only aim for the intended prey, and nothing else, leaving anything unnecessary in a separate sphere. The greatest disadvantage of this technique is that the process of making this move requires a great deal of concentration and energy, leaving the users vulnerable to attack. Furthermore, for this technique to work, the users "appetite" and "spirits" need to sync. *'Four Heavenly Kings True Fist:' An Enbu Secret Technique used by all the Four Heavenly Kings. Having synchronized their 240 trillion cells in unison they put one of their arms together, causing these to fuse into a giant-sized arm. They then throw a powerful punch at their opponent to send him reeling. It has only been used against the Monkey King, dealing him a fair damage and making him bleed. *'Fire Jet Fork:' Toriko combines his Jet Fork with Starjun's Volcano. It is first used against a piece of Neo. Key: Regal Mammoth Arc | Ice Hell Arc | Death Falls/Bubble Fruit Arc | Four Beast Arc | Cooking Festival Arc | AIR Arc | PAIR Arc '''| '''ANOTHER Arc | GOD Arc | Toriko Evolved (Red Consumed) Gallery Red oni.png Others Notable Victories: Akuma (Asura's Wrath) Akuma's profile (Note: Speed was equalized and no BFR) Notable Losses: The Hunter (Bloodborne) The Hunter's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Honoring Wishes Hunter) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Both were 8-A, 7-C stats for Toriko were restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Married Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Shueisha